


Уснуть и видеть сны

by fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, Takihara



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Мини [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara
Summary: Когда Тони увидел жену и детей Клинта, ему захотелось повеситься.





	Уснуть и видеть сны

**Author's Note:**

> (СПОЙЛЕР!) По заявке на левом фесте: _"На самом деле, семья Бартона - это кошмар Старка под гипнозом Алой Ведьмы"._

Когда Тони увидел жену и детей Клинта, ему захотелось повеситься.  
  
Нет, серьезно. Когда несколько лет спишь с человеком, которого любишь, который любит тебя — и, черт возьми, признается тебе в этом практически ежедневно — то ждешь хоть какой-то искренности. Но уж никак не того, что, приходя с командой к нему домой, видишь жену и пару-тройку детей.  
  
М-да, домой… Стоило быть честным: дома Тони у Клинта так ни разу и не был — все как-то случая не выпадало. Впрочем, Бартон и сам туда не рвался, заявляя, что его более чем устраивает Башня Старка. И выбирался он домой — по его словам — раз в несколько месяцев: забрать какие-то вещи или оплатить счета. А теперь вот оно как получалось. Одно дело — жена, при наличии воображения ее присутствие можно было списать на прикрытие… какое-нибудь. Но дети, так похожие на них обоих, не давали фантазиям простора.  
  
Так что Тони был в бешенстве и считал, что имеет на то полное право. Проходя внутрь вслед за Брюсом, все еще ошарашенно рассматривающим окружающее пространство, он пытался поймать взгляд Клинта — и не мог. Упорно глядя куда угодно, но не на него, Бартон позвал:  
  
— Любимая! Я дома! Встречай гостей! — велел он и ласково улыбнулся вышедшей навстречу молодой беременной женщине. Затем коснулся ее губ сдержанным поцелуем и быстро отстранился: — Прости, что не предупредил.  
  
— Какая-нибудь спецагентесса, — тихо предположил Тони, переглядываясь с Тором и мысленно прикидывая срок: месяцев семь. И именно тогда Бартон, как назло, забыл что-то в своем доме.  
  
— Джентльмены, — повернулся к ним сияющий Клинт. — Моя Лора.  
  
Глаза его, казалось, кричали: «мое, мое, не тронь!». На Старка он по-прежнему не смотрел.  
  
— Привет… А я вас всех знаю, — смущенно улыбнулась женщина, и Тони помахал ей рукой, чувствуя себя словно в каком-то сюрреалистическом фильме или, того хуже, под скрытой камерой. Вот-вот, может быть, прямо сейчас выскочит съемочная команда, забросает всех конфетти, и Клинт, усмехаясь, скажет, что это был его лучший розыгрыш.  
  
Команда не выскочила. Выскочили дети, и Бартон кинулся их обнимать, лучась радостью. Именно в этот момент Старку захотелось повеситься.  
  
Таким Клинт с ним никогда не был. Смеялся, шутил, но лишь сейчас он выглядел по-настоящему счастливым. В окружении жены и детей…  
  
— А это… спецагентята, — пробормотал Тони и тайком покосился по сторонам: не заметил ли кто секундной заминки. Из своих, как оказалось, никто, зато Лора смотрела на него, не скрываясь, и на лице ее было написано злорадство. Неужели знала?!  
  
Дети обнимали «тетю Нат», Клинт объяснял, что пришел в ЩИТ, поставив только одно условие: сохранить информацию о его семье в тайне. Тор хмурился и то и дело закрывал глаза, будто видя что-то, недоступное окружающим. А потом и вовсе сбежал, ссылаясь на «тайные знания» и оставляя их разбираться с ситуацией самим.  
  
В очередной раз взглянув на щебечущего с женой Клинта, Тони не выдержал и вышел наружу за Стивом. Присел у изгороди, вытянул из кармана пачку сигарет и закурил.  
  
— Альтрон натравливает нас друг на друга, — сказал ему Кэп, замахиваясь топором над плашкой полена. Тони недоуменно моргнул: вроде бы только что тот просто стоял, ничего не делая, а сейчас уже нарубил достаточно дров, чтобы те усеяли половину поляны.  
  
Он оглянулся по сторонам, проверяя, с ним ли разговаривает Стив. Никого вокруг не было, лишь сквозь оконное стекло на него смотрел Клинт. Быстро отвернувшись, Тони бросил какую-то фразу, вроде «это был всего лишь эксперимент», но Кэпу и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы завестись и попереть вперед, словно бык на тореадора.  
  
Переругивался с ним Тони еще минут пять, не меньше, пока подошедшая сзади Лора, ядовито улыбаясь, не послала его чинить трактор. Его, гения, электронщика, программиста, чинить какую-то развалюху, ровесницу самому Тони!.. Впрочем, если вспомнить о том, что этот самый гений старательно трахал ее мужа, то гнев сразу стихал.  
  
Кивнув Стиву на кучу дров: «Мою не трогай», — и когда Тони успел докурить и начать помогать? — он отправился в сарай, где и был встречен самим Клинтом.  
  
— И когда ты собирался мне сказать? — скрестив руки на груди, поприветствовал его Старк.  
  
— Ты сам увидел, — развел руками Бартон.  
  
Повисло неловкое молчание, которое Тони, не выдержав, прервал через минуту:  
  
— И что дальше?  
  
— Ничего, — ровно отозвался Клинт. — Спасибо за приятно проведенное время, мне было неприятно тебя обманывать.  
  
— То есть… Это все? — пытаясь свыкнуться с последней фразой, уточнил Старк. — Ты действительно лгал мне последние три года?  
  
— Извини, — покачал головой Бартон в ответ на ошеломленный взгляд Старка. Затем прошел мимо него, аккуратно обойдя, чтобы не зацепить плечом, и вышел наружу.  
  
Продолжая смотреть на место, где тот только что стоял, Тони не мог понять, в чем дело. Еще час назад его жизнь была хотя и полной проблем, но все-таки счастливой. Своя корпорация, много денег, возможность делать что душе угодно, любимый человек, дающий стимул всем этим заниматься. А теперь оказалось, что тот обманывал его, неизвестно с какой целью втершись в доверие еще несколько лет назад. И, когда пришло время, отбросил легенду так, словно Старк был посторонним в его жизни.  
  
При этой мысли Тони вдруг ощутил ноющую боль в груди. Автоматически потянулся к реактору, провел по нему рукой… и внезапно предметы вокруг расплылись, а голову мотнуло так, словно в нее прилетел кулак Тора. Упав на колени, он уперся руками в землю, пытаясь не терять сознания, но темнота наплывала. И когда голову снова мотнуло, Тони уже погружался в засасывающий омут мрака.  
  


***

  
  
— Тони! — зовет его кто-то совсем рядом. — Тони, черт бы тебя побрал, Старк, очнись, я тебя прошу!  
  
И он приходит в себя. Пытается поднять веки — и в этот момент ему прилетает очередная пощечина. Лицо горит так, словно его хлещут уже не первую минуту.  
  
— Приди в себя, я тебе приказываю! — продолжает твердить этот кто-то, и Тони все же открывает глаза. Но им не верит.  
  
— Клинт? — переспрашивает он, приподнимаясь на локтях. Пелена начинает спадать, и он наконец хорошо может разглядеть говорящего.  
  
И в самом деле, Клинт. С перевязанной поясницей, обеспокоенный, держит Тони за руку так, словно от этого зависит его собственная жизнь. А как же Лора, дети?..  
  
— Какая, черт подери, Лора? — переспрашивает Бартон, и он понимает, что сказал это вслух. — Какие, твою мать, Старк, дети?  
  
— Твои дети, — чувствуя себя последним идиотом, уточняет Тони. — И твоя жена.  
  
— У меня нет жены, — знакомо ухмыляется Клинт, и в глазах его прыгают смешинки. — Только муж, извини.  
  
При последнем слове Тони вздрагивает, а затем вдруг до него доходит. Он замечает кольцо на руке Бартона, которое дарил сам; смотрит по сторонам и видит всю ту же лабораторию, в которой и был минут пять назад, пока к нему не подкралась телепатка. Она и сейчас лежит неподалеку со стрелой-присоской во лбу. Клинт прослеживает его взгляд, хмыкает и поясняет:  
  
— Был я под гипнозом. Мне не понравилось.  
  
А затем он счастливо улыбается. А Тони вдруг думает, что какие бы казусы еще ни выкинуло его подсознание — настоящий Бартон всегда останется рядом с ним. И только в этом и есть истинное счастье.  
  
Тони крепче сжимает пальцы Клинта и улыбается ему в ответ.


End file.
